Dave Strider x reader
by LittleDevilPrincess
Summary: Just a random thing I wrote one day. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so just want to make a few things clear!**

**1: This is my first Dave x reader and criticism is welcome just not to harsh please**

**2: Reader-chan (you) has known Dave for quite a while**

**3: The game never happened however the trolls were still met.**

**4: I'm sorry if this isn't your personality this is just general**

**I think that's it hope you like.**

You and Dave were just chilling in his room making sick beats when his Bro barges in.

"Hello Mr Strider!" you chime (e/c) eyes shining.

"'Sup lil'girl." he replies.

"What do you want Bro?" Dave says stubbornly. It's always like this when you come round.

"Oh nothing..."

"Well get out!" and with that Bro is out of the room and Dave is sitting by you yet again. The hours pass as you and Dave chill.

When it gets to 8 o'clock you have to go so you put on your shoes and jacket and run out the room saying a quick bye as you leave. Unfortunately for you an important note falls out of your pocket. It was part of your diary. Dave picks it up and reads it s when he's finished he runs out of the room after a certain female friend of his. The discarded note lies on the floor crumpled with messy handwriting covering it.

You are walking home when there is something or rather someone on your back. You turn and find your best friend and secret crush Dave Strider. He's speaking really fast and you can't understand a word.

"Hey! Slow down Mr I'm-too-cool-for-you!" You say smiling

"I share your feelings!" he says quickly before slamming his lips onto yours. You can't do anything all you can think about it that THE Dave Strider shares your feelings towards him. You finally relax and kiss the cool kid back. You both pull away out of breath but smiling you then remember that you need to get home in...20 seconds OH HELL NO!

"SORRY GOT TO GO HOME!" you say to the blonde haired cool kid as you run off home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dave Strider x reader **

**Chapter 2**

**So I finally decided to update this story! Sorry it took so long I actually forgot about this story until I got a review saying I should keep up the good work! Thanks for that! Anyway let's start! See you at the bottom.**

Your parents were furious with you when (10 mintues late) you charged through the door with a flushed face. After a long boring lecture they finally let you go telling you not to be late again or there would be trouble. The first thing you did was call a certain Strider.

"Yo (Y/N) what's up?" The ever so casual Strider greeted you.

"Hey Dave sorry about running off it's just I had to get home or my mum would've killed me!" You say taking a seat on your bed.

"Nah it's cool don't worry." He says. You can tell he's just got home since you just heard a door shut.

"About earlier, how did you figure out how I felt for you?" You ask.

"You dropped a piece of paper in my room as you left." He replies after a moment.

"Oh right well what does that make us now?" You ask leaning back with a bright red face. Dave goes to answer you when he is cut of by his bro saying.

"BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!"

"Bro shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion and neither did (Y/N)!" Dave yells at his bro losing his cool for a moment.

"Calm down Dave don't wanna lose your cool! But I guess he's kind of right." You reassure the fuming Strider.

"Heh I guess so. Wanna meet up tomorrow?" He repiles casually.

"Sure! Secret base?" You ask smiling like an idiot.

"You know it."

Shortly after that lovely conversation you both hang up. You can't wait for tomorrow. Who knows what will happen!

**So second chapter done! What do you guys think? Tell me if there are any mistakes it's just cause I'm doing this on my nans laptop since I'm away from home :( See you guys next time!**

**LittleDevilPrincess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dave Strider x reader**

**Chapter 3**

**Holy Balls I'm so so so sorry! I actually completely forgot about my accont on until I got a few more reviews on this story! They were super nice supportive reviews so I'm going to continue writing this story and I have a surprise for you guys at the end! Enjoy reading.**

The next morning you woke up super early to get ready. You opened your huge wardrobe and dug through it to find the perfect outfit. Since the secret base is in the middle of the woods it's not a good idea to wear something like a skirt so you pick out some three quarter length jeans and a (favourite colour) shirt with a jacket over the top. You slip on some comfy shoes and grab your phone off your bed before quickly throwing your (H/C) hair up into a ponytail.

You practically jump down the stairs and run into the kitchen. You check the time and notice you've only got 5 minutes to get to the secret base which is a 20 minute walk. Why does this always happen to you? Guess someone doesn't like you or something. So you grab an apple and sprint outnof the house slamming the door behind you before making a mad dash to the secret base.

Somehow you make it on time and see Dave standing there in his usual outfit. He seems to be holding something behind his back. Wonder what it is.

"Hey cool kid." You say trying to act casual.

"Oh hey gorgeous didn't notice you there." He replies smirking slightly before holding out a bunch of flowers towards you.

"Those for me?" You ask smiling.

"No I just wanted to show them to you...of course they're for you." He says shaking his head slightly "You dope.".

After taking the flowers from him you two begin to climb into the secret base you built as kids. You remember all the good memories you've had in this place, all the pranks, ideas created and many many more. Such good times. You hear a cough from beside you and turn to face Dave leaning close to you.

You're surprised at first but then understand what he's trying to do and meet him in a loving kiss. After a few seconds you need to come up for air. Dammit. Somehow between kisses you ended up on his lap straddling him.

"Oh hey," He says smirking. Sometimes that boy is too cocky for his own good. You lean forward giggling and rest your head on his shoulder looking up at him smiling cutely. You had always dreamt of doing something like this with Dave.

I guess some dreams do come true.

**God I haven't written an x reader in ages so sorry if this isn't too good I promise I'll make it better! Anyway I'm sure you all want to know the surprise. The surprise is that I'm going to do an entire homestuck x reader thing! All you need to do is send in a character who you want to be with and a prompt if you want. And also I really want to chat to some of you lovely people so please message me! I'm sure you are all lovely people who I'd love talking to! Anyway I promise I will update this story much quicker than last time!**

**Until next time guys!**

**LittleDevilPrincess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dave Strider x reader**

**Chapter 4 (Final chapter)**

**So just before we start the final chapter I just wanted to say a few things so you can skip this and go straight to the chapter if you want. Really I just wanted to thank you guys for you're kind reviews I'm not actually fond of this fanfiction as it was one of my first ones so I don't really think it's that good, there are a lot of mistakes in it and it's rushed but I'm keeping it up so I know where I've started from and stuff so yeah. I'll see you lovely people at the end of this chapter.**

You spent the rest of the afternoon in the secret base with Dave, laughing and generally being two romantic dorks. It was 5:15 when you started walking back home with Dave. As you approached your front door Dave reached out and grabbed your arm lightly, spinning you around to face him.

Before you realised it he planted a soft kiss on your lips before starting to walk off.

"Night (Y/N)." He says a small smirk flashing across his face as he walks.

Your face flushes a bright red before you step inside and close the door. After your parents basically hammer you with questions you manage to make it up to your room. Since it was a warm night you just put on a (favourite colour) vest and stripy shorts, before collapsing on your bed smiling at the events that happended today.

A few minutes later your phone starts playing 'I'm sexy and I know it'. Dave's text you. The message reads 'Had a great day (Y/N) hope you did to or whatever.' Well that's Dave for you.

You roll onto your back a wide smile plastered on your face. God you're so lucky.

**And that's it! Sorry it's super super short but that's the only way I could end it without it seeming too dragged out or silly. Hope you enjoyed this story and don' worry I will be writing more stories but I'd actually appreciate if you guys sent in ideas for me to write I'm kind of obssessed with Jurassic World right now so yeah.**

**Until next time guys!**

**LittleDevilPrincess**


End file.
